<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Note for Juan Carlos by Celi1208</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993387">A Note for Juan Carlos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208'>Celi1208</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sons of Anarchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, Gen, Grief, Pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Note for Juan Carlos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Note For Juan Carlos</p><p> </p><p>I can hardly contain my heart.</p><p>The heart that beats like a butterfly,</p><p>that withers upon your impending demise.</p><p>2 weeks.</p><p>In two weeks your fate shall be made to</p><p>be seen. The hint was very clear.</p><p>It shall be quick and instilled with the</p><p>smallest amount of pain.</p><p>To lessen the amount with which</p><p>you have suffered.</p><p>I don't see the road that brung you</p><p>to the place you are now.</p><p>I vaguely remember the simple,</p><p>carefree trail of the first three years.</p><p>I'd give anything to see him again,</p><p>the man you were before.</p><p>Because we both know now,</p><p>the Juice that is now here,</p><p>is a shell. Anxiously awaiting to be taken</p><p>by Death. And though, in 2-3 weeks it'll</p><p>sadden me to see you go.</p><p>I'll rejoice in knowing you are</p><p>finally free.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>